Mr Popular
by LittleMissYaoi
Summary: Zell has moved in with his big cousin Seifer. Life is fine until he meets Seifer's best friend Squall. The most popular guy in school.
1. Chapter 1

Zell Dincht sat on the bus looking out of the window. Everything had been set up for him to live with his cousin Seifer for a few weeks. But Zell had planned to stay a lot long than that. He had even asked Seifer if he could try and enrol him in the school the older blonde was at. Seifer had phoned and said it was all set up for him. Zell was glad to get away from home. His Ma's boyfriend was creepy and the sooner Zell got away from him the better. Seifer was the only one in his family he felt he could turn to. The bus stopped and Zell almost forgot it was his stop. He got up and grabbed his suitcase and backpack. He thanked the driver as he left the bus.

Zell breathed in the air. It was the first time in a long while since Zell had really felt free. Zell inwardly groaned when he looked at his suitcase. The thing was heavy. Zell grabbed the handle and carried as best he could the three blocks to Seifer's house.

When Zell got there he put down the bag a knocked the door. "Just a minute." Came Seifer's voice from inside. Zell smiled and waited for the door to be opened. Seifer opened the door and grinned. Seifer flung his self at his younger cousin. "Zell!"

Zell coughed as Seifer got him in a strangle hold. "Can't… breath."

Seifer let the shorter blonde go. "Sorry. It's just been ages since I've seen you then you ask of you could stay I was getting excited." Seifer let Zell in and took the boys suitcase. "Geez, what have you got in this?" Zell smiled.

"Everything and the kitchen sink." Seifer shook his head and closed the door.

"Follow me to your room." Seifer started up the stairs dragging the suitcase with him.

Zell looked at the lavish house. "Nice digs. How much is the rent on a place like this?" Asked Zell while looking at the curved staircase.

"I don't pay rent." Zell looked confused at this.

"You bought it. Where did you get the money?" Seifer laughed.

"A friend saw I was needing somewhere to stay so he offered to buy this house for me." Said Seifer as they reached the top landing.

"That's a nice friend you got."

"Yeah he's cool. He stays over some nights. He sleeps in the guest room next to my room. You can have the other guest room." Seifer led the way to said room and opened the door for Zell, dropping the suitcase just in the door. "You like it?"

Zell looked around the room. There was a window at the opposite end of the room from the door. The bed was against the left wall, with a wardrobe at the end. On the other side of the room were a desk and a chest of drawers. The room was a nice blue colour for the walls and a dark blue carpet. Zell smiled. He was definitely going to like it here. "Yeah I like it."

"Great." Replied Seifer. "You get unpack and I'll make lunch. You're probably starving." Seifer disappeared out the room and left Zell with his bags. By the time Zell had unpacked his backpack and half his suitcase Seifer shouted that lunch was ready. Zell got up and left the room.

He thought he'd have a nosy about since he was here. The room next to his was a big bathroom. Zell whistled Seifer sure had a very nice friend. The room next to it looked like the other guest room and next to it was Seifer's room, which Zell noticed had a double bed.

Zell started downstairs and stopped half way. He sniffed the air. He knew that smell. [Hotdogs! Zell ran down the remaining stairs and went through an archway. It had led to the living area but there was another archway to the right. He found himself in the dinning area. There was yet another archway to the right again and Zell took it. Zell was glad because this led to the kitchen where a big plate of hotdogs sat on the counter.

Seifer noticed a blur of yellow and blue as Zell went from the archway to the counter. Seifer laughed. There family was messed up but Zell sure seemed to have turned out okay. Seifer slid the Tomato sauce to Zell's plate of hotdogs. "Well eat up." Zell didn't have to be told twice. The shorter blonde ate as if he hadn't been fed in weeks.

Seifer eyes went wide at the sight. Once Zell was finished he smiled. "Thanks Seifer."

"No problem." Said Seifer. "Guess you haven't had hotdogs in while then?"

Zell shook his head. "Not really. Ma's been busy. She kinda forgot I was there for a while."

Seifer's brows knitted together. "Why's that?"

"Brad." Zell said with growl. "Because of him she's totally forgotten I exist."

"She probably hasn't."

"She has!" Insisted Zell. "She's so busy being with Brad that she forgot she had a son. She didn't even notice I had left." Said Zell sadly. Seifer put and arm around Zell's shoulder.

"It's okay. I won't forget you're here." Smiled Seifer.

Zell rested his head on his cousin's shoulder. "Am I safe here?" Asked the shorter blonde.

The question surprised Seifer. "What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Does your dad know I'm living here?" Zell asked looking up at Seifer.

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't even know where I'm living." Zell nodded.

"Good." Zell smiled. "I can't wait for tomorrow." Seifer laughed at the quick change in emotions in Zell. "I'd really like to meet this really nice friend of yours."

Seifer smiled. "I think you might like him." Seifer's smile turned into a smirk. "You like brunettes right?"

Zell blushed. "You're not trying to set me up with him?"

"Maybe. He's bisexual. With chocolate brown hair and steel blue eyes. And he looks amazing in leather trousers that he seems to wear all the time." Smirked Seifer.

"Stop trying to tempt me. Anyway I not on the look for someone." Said Zell finally.

Seifer sighed. "Then what's Squall going to say. He seemed really interested when I told him about you."

Zell's curiosity picked up at this. "Really?" Seifer nodded and held back a smirk and smiled instead. "What did you tell him about me?"

"Oh just that you liked Martial Arts. You're favourite food is hotdogs. You like brunette guys and I told him what you looked like."

"And he said he was interested in me?" Asked Zell. Seifer nodded.

"But I guess if you're not interested…" Seifer turned and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Wait, Seifer." Seifer smirked to himself but hid it when he turned to face Zell. "I'll see Squall tomorrow right?" Seifer nodded. "Okay until I see him don't say anything about me not being interested, alright?"

Seifer hugged his little cousin. "Okay."

Zell struggled. "Do you know I think your weird?"

Seifer nodded. "Yip." He let Zell go and the younger blonde went upstairs to finish his unpacking. Seifer leaned against the archway of the kitchen smiling.


	2. Squall

Squall Leonhart was the most popular guy in school. When he walked down the corridor everyone was silent. If he picked you out of the crowd you would be the one slept with that night. No one ever denied him. He didn't intentionally go out to hurt people. They all knew he wasn't looking for a relationship. It was always just sex. A few may have thought they had a chance with the brunette but the only people that ever got close to him was his ex-girlfriend Rinoa, and Seifer his best friend.

As Squall walked the normally quiet corridor, he was stopped by a voice. One lone voice talking. Squall walked towards the annoyed voice and noticed Seifer was next to the speaker. The said speaker was at his locker exchanging books while talking to Seifer. "I can't believe that teacher. Giving me homework on the first day here." Squall smirked the chatty blonde was cute. Also Squall noticed he had a very nice ass. Seifer smiled to Squall then turned back to the speaker.

"Umm… Zell." Said Seifer.

It was then that Zell noticed how quiet the corridor was. "What?" He said turning to his cousin. Seifer nodded his head to something behind Zell. The shorter blonde turned and came face-to-face with an amused smirk. The guy was very close and Zell moved back so he was against his locker. "Can I help you?" Asked Zell, eyeing the brunette before him.

"I think you can." Squall's smirk grew. "You wouldn't happen to be Seifer's favourite little cousin would you?"

Zell nodded. Then it dawned on Zell, this was the guy Seifer was talking about. The chocolate brown hair, steel blue eyes and the leather clothes it all fitted. "You're Squall aren't you?" Asked Zell.

The brunette nodded. "That I am. I guess Seifer's been talking about me." Squall turned to Seifer who was laughing at Zell. The little blonde had funny facial expressions.

Zell smiled. "Yeah he has. Not much but he told me what you looked like." Squall leaned in closer to Zell. "Umm… what are you doing?" Zell said nervously.

"Yeah, I've decided to pick you." Zell started to get nervous when he saw Squall's smirked turn into a predatory grin. Seifer had stopped laughing and was all ears.

"Squall, no." Said Seifer shaking his head. Squall raised a hand to quieten Seifer.

"What do you mean you pick me?" Zell questioned nervously.

"I guess Seifer didn't tell you everything then."

"Squall." Said Seifer dangerously. "Don't."

Squall ignored Seifer protests. "You see Zell. I'm the most popular guy in school. They respect me so if I choose one of them then no one rejects me."

"Choose them for what?" Asked Zell with a feeling that he wouldn't what to know.

"Squall." Seifer's voice was threatening.

"To be my fuck buddy for the night." Zell's eyes went wide.

"You…you're… you…" Zell stuttered. Squall just continued to smirk. "You're a slut?"

Squall thought about it. "Yeah." Then he smirked again. Zell's face changed from shocked to angry.

"You sleep around with everyone in the school and don't give a damn what they feel?" Squall continued to smirk. Zell took this to mean yes. Zell pushed the brunette away. "Well you're not having me!" Zell ran past Squall and out of the school.

Seifer rubbed his forehead. "I thought you said you weren't going to tell him." Said the blonde.

Squall smiled. "I figured he should know everything about he before I pursue him."

"But now he knows, you won't have a chance."

Squall looked at Seifer seriously. "Why?"

"He thinks you're taking advantage of the people in school. He hates people that take advantage of other people because they have their respect or because they're older or any reason. He'll never want to see your face again."

* * *

"I never want to see his face again." Zell said for the sixth time that day. When Seifer reached the house Zell was outside standing by the door looking furious. Seifer hadn't given him a key because they wouldn't really need a second one.

It had been a couple of hours since school but Zell had not shut up about Squall. "Zell." Said Seifer trying to calm the younger boy.

"How can you be friends with a guy like that? I mean he sleeps around and doesn't even care about anyone else other than himself." Zell paced back and forth in the kitchen as Seifer sat at the square table drinking coffee.

"He wasn't always like that Zell." Sighed Seifer.

"Yeah right." Said Zell sarcastically. Zell stopped his pacing. "Hang on a minute." Zell turned to face Seifer. "He sleeps with everyone in the school right?" Seifer nodded. "Have you slept with him?" Seifer's eyes went wide.

"Now Zell, there's nothing between me and Squall." Said Seifer nervously.

"You are!" Shouted Zell pointing his finger at Seifer. "You're sleeping with him."

"Zell, it's not what you think!"

"Wait, you said you and Squall. Are you dating him?!" Questioned Zell looking like he really didn't want to know the answer.

"It's not like that. We just sleep together. There's nothing there." Stressed Seifer.

"But you're with him! How can you say there's nothing there?!" Zell accused. Someone knocked on the door. Zell turned towards the front door. "I'll get it."

Zell opened the door took one look at who was there and slammed the door in there face. Zell stormed upstairs. "Who is it?" Seifer asked Zell.

"Why don't you check yourself! I never want to see his face again!" Zell stormed into his room and slammed the door. Seifer winced. This wasn't going the way he thought it would. Seifer opened the front door and nodded to Squall, who walked in.

"Well I can see he's not too happy." Stated Squall heading towards the kitchen as Seifer closed the front door.

"I told you not to tell him." Seifer ran his hand through his hair.

Squall sat down at the dining room table. "I thought he should know the truth. Would you not want him to know?"

"Of course I do. I just think it would have been better to tell him after you were both together. Then he wouldn't be so mad at you for hiding it because he would know you were different from that." Squall shrugged. It didn't seem to bother him either way.

Upstairs Zell was lying on his bed. He didn't really understand what was happening. [Okay so Seifer is sleeping with Squall. But Seifer is trying to set me up with Squall. And I won't start dating Squall because he takes advantage of people. Zell sighed. He turned on his side and curled up into a ball. [I thought I would be safe here. I guess not.

There was a knock at Zell door. "What?"

"Dinner's out, Zell." Said Seifer.

"Is he still here?"

"Yeah. I made hotdogs, Zell." Said Seifer quietly. Zell thought about it would he go downstairs and put up with Squall to get some hotdogs or would he stay upstairs away from Squall but without hotdogs. Zell got up and opened his door and saw a sheepish looking Seifer.

"I'll come down." Said Zell walking past Seifer. "Only because there's hotdogs." Seifer smiled a bit. He had hoped that Zell had calmed down a bit.

Zell went downstairs and saw a plate of hotdogs at the dining room table, which Squall was sitting at. Zell took the seat directly opposite the brunette because on the square table that was as far away as he could get. Squall was smirking and Zell wanted to punch the brunette's face, but instead he started eating as if the taller boy wasn't there. Seifer took a seat beside both boys.

"I heard you don't like me very much." Said Squall.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out." Retorted Zell.

"I think you've got the wrong idea about me." Said Squall.

Zell stopped his eating and folded his arms over his chest. "Explain it to me then." Challenged Zell.

"You seem to have the impression that I'm out to hurt people. Which I'm not." Said Squall calmly.

"But you still sleep around." Squall nodded.

"Everyone in the school knows I'm not trying to hurt them. If they wanted to turn me down then they could. Just no one has apart from you."

"Well I didn't know." Stated Zell huffily.

Squall looked to Seifer then to Zell again. "Seifer thought it was better for you not to know."

Zell rounded on to Seifer. "Why?" Questioned the smaller blonde.

"I thought that if you two got together then you would see the real Squall before we told you. But Squall decided he wanted you to know before hand." Said Seifer.

"You thought it was better I didn't know?" Zell narrowed his eyes at Seifer. "I don't understand how that would be better for me. Anyway why would I want to date someone who you're sleeping with?" Zell stood up and ate the last half of a hotdog he had. He then left the room and went back upstairs.

Seifer sighed. "Great now I'm the bad guy." He said to himself.

Squall smirked. "So you told him about us."

"There is no us."

"You know what I mean, Seifer."

Seifer sighed again and ran his hand through his hair. Squall's smirk grew and he leaned forward and kissed Seifer's cheek. "Not now Squall." Squall turned Seifer's head to face him and kissed him fully on the lips. Seifer closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss.

* * *

Upstairs Zell sat at his desk and started to read the book he had to finish reading by tomorrow. The English teacher really liked to work people. Zell stopped reading when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Then he heard a moan. Zell got up and went to his door. He didn't want to open it so he grabbed his chair and stood on it. He looked out of the window above his door. His eyes went wide when he saw Seifer and Squall kissing passionately, Seifer's hands on Squall's rear.

Zell got off his chair and dug in his bag for his personal CD player. He put in the loudest music CD into it and played it. He sat back at his desk and continued to read the book. Trying not to think about what was happening a few rooms down.

* * *

A while later in Seifer's room, Seifer was lying on his back on his bed. Squall was beside him, raised up on his elbow. Seifer covered his eyes with his arm. "You regretting it?" Asked Squall.

Seifer shook his head. "No, but we can't go on like this."

"Yeah."

"I was hoping that you and Zell could get together. You're both each other's type. And I think you'd be good together. But after today I don't know any more. It will take a while for Zell to even trust you." Said Seifer sadly.

Squall moved Seifer's arm so he could see the blonde's green eyes. "Why do you want us to get together so bad?"

Seifer sighed. "I think you could help Zell. Stuff happened when he was younger and he's been afraid to be with someone even if he did like him. I had hoped that you could be the one to help him out."

"What type of stuff?"

Seifer shook his head. "I can't tell you. Maybe Zell will when he trusts you. Which is a long time from today."

"I'd have to give up my slut job, won't I?" Seifer nodded. "I guess I could do that. You're cousin is very cute." Seifer smiled a little. "We'd have to stop this too though."

"Yeah. Would you be able to keep you're hormones in check?" Teased Seifer.

"I could try. I'm not promising anything though."

"That's fine."

"So I can pursue Zell then?" Seifer nodded.

"But if you do hurt him you will have me to deal with."

"Got you." Squall smiled. "We don't want X's on our forehead do we." Seifer laughed and looked at the scar on Squall's forehead that he had made only a few years ago. Seifer touched his own scar.

"No, we wouldn't want that."


	3. Semi Understanding

For the next week or so Squall chased Zell. The blonde would try and hid himself from Squall by the brunette would always somehow find him. Squall found it quite amusing. It was like a cat and mouse game. Zell was the mouse that came out of its hole then ran about before running away from the cat. Squall was the cat looking for a nice mouse to eat. But Squall wasn't having much luck in getting any mouse.

For that past week or so Squall had slowly but surely forgotten all about picking someone else from the school. He had been to focused on Zell that he didn't even realise they were other people in the school. Squall and Seifer had also stopped their sleeping habits.

Zell was getting annoyed with the brunette chasing him, so after school one day he decided to change things. "Seifer?" Said Zell with an I-want-something voice.

Seifer turned to the sound of his little cousin. Seifer was sitting on the couch watching T.V. "What is it, Zell?" Asked Seifer as Zell came into the living room.

"Well, could you do me a little favour?" Zell asked with a hopeful smile.

"Depends on what it is." Said Seifer. Zell moved and sat down beside Seifer with a shop catalogue on his lap.

"Could you buy me one of these?" Asked Zell pointing at colour contacts.

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well I need to dye my hair so I'll be busy and I don't want Squall to see me buying them."

"You're dying your hair!" Said Seifer worriedly.

"Yeah but it's not permanent." Reassured Zell.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Seifer suspiciously.

"To avoid Squall. I figured he wouldn't be able to find he if I changed my hair and eye colour." Seifer burst out laughing. Seifer knew Squall would find Zell no matter what he changed. "What's so funny?" Asked Zell seriously.

"You." Seifer calmed his laughter. "You're really determined to get Squall to stop chasing you."

"Yes." Said Zell. "So will be help me?"

Seifer nodded. "But I don't have any cash on me." He put his pockets outside in to prove this point.

"It's alright I've got money."

Seifer raised his eyebrow. The younger had never worked but then again neither had Seifer. "Where'd you get the money?"

"I saved up my pocket money when I decided I was going to move out." Said Zell. Seifer liked this answer. At least it meant Zell hadn't been getting into anything dodgy.

"Okay I'll go get the contacts for you." Zell handed the money too Seifer and the older blonde left. Zell ran upstairs to start dying his hair.

* * *

The next day Squall was walking down the corridor looking for a certain little blonde. He looked about but didn't seem to see the blonde anywhere. He walked down the corridor he knew Zell's locker was on but still didn't see the blonde. Stopped and looked again. No Zell. Squall thought this was strange. He was looking for blonde hair so instead he changed and looked at everyone's bums. He would be able to tell which person was Zell. He stopped behind a black haired short boy. He had the same body frame as Zell and Squall was sure it was actually Zell.

The brunette leaned near to the person's ear. "Hello Zell." He said in husky voice.

The dark haired boy jumped and screamed in surprise. Squall smirked. He was right it was Zell. Zell turned around with a surprised look on his face. "How could you tell?"

Squall continued to smirk. "I have my ways." The brunette noticed Zell's eyes were now grey instead of light blue. He touched a bit of Zell's hair. "Why'd you change it?" Asked Squall knowing full well that it was because Zell wanted to avoid him.

"To get away from you." Said Zell feeling uncomfortable with the closeness. Squall absentmindedly played with a bit of the short black hair. "Don't get used to it." Said Zell pushing Squall's hand away.

Squall smiled. "You're changing it back?" Zell nodded. Zell turned to a voice laughing. Seifer was walking up the corridor. The taller blonde leaned against the locker next to Zell.

"I guess he found you then." Seifer said to Zell.

Zell narrowed his eyes at Seifer. "You didn't tell him did you? About this?" Zell pointed to his now black hair.

"Seifer didn't tell me anything." Said Squall defending Seifer. Zell crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you com-"

"Hello Squall." A female voice interrupted Seifer and Squall's eyes went wide. Zell was surprised by Squall reaction. The brunette looked shocked and hurt. Squall turned around.

"Rinoa." He said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

The black haired girl smiled brightly. "I'm back silly." She teased. "I was thinking we could get back together?" She asked with a huge grin.

Zell raised an eyebrow. Was she the reason that Squall had turned into the school slut? To Zell it seemed like the pair had broken off, and by the look of hurt in Squall eyes Zell figure she had broken it off and had left. Now she was back and wanted Squall back. Zell thought that was a horrible way to treat someone. Zell looked at Seifer and saw the same shocked and hurt look in his eyes. Had she been with Seifer too? Zell frowned there was no way he was going to let this Rinoa girl hurt Seifer or Squall again. Even though Squall was Zell most favourite person in the world no one deserved that kind of treatment.

Zell walked in front of Squall and faced Rinoa. "Who are you?" Zell asked looking down at the girl.

Rinoa took a step back. "I'm Rinoa Heartilly. Who are you?"

Zell smirked. "I'm Zell Dincht. Squall's boyfriend." Zell took Squall's hand in his to emphasise this point. Rinoa's eyes went wide.

"You can't be?!" She said. "Squall's not gay!"

He frowned. "Of course not." Rinoa sighed in relief. "He's bisexual."

"He's not!" Stressed Rinoa. "He was my boyfriend of almost two years!" Zell realised that was why Squall looked so hurt. They had been together for almost two years then she decided to break it off. [Squall must have been heartbroken. Thought Zell.

"Well you obviously didn't know him that well then." Said Zell really starting to dislike the girl in front of him.

Rinoa looked like she was close to tears. "Squall…" Zell felt Squall tighten his grip on Zell's hand. This was hurting Squall.

Zell tried to look bored with her. "Have you finished yet?" Rinoa's tears immediately dried up. She glared at Zell. She stormed off round the corner and Zell sighed in relief. He let go of Squall's hand and continued switching books from his bag and locker.

"Umm… Zell?" Said Squall very quietly. Zell turned around and saw Squall smile a little. "Thank you." Seifer smiled too. He seemed relieved too.

Zell looked back and fourth between the two. "It was nothing." Zell turned back to his locker. "She didn't seem very nice. And you both looked like she had hurt you both." The bell went to signal lunchtime was over. "Got to get to class." Zell pasted the two taller youths and hurried to his maths class.

Squall watched Zell go with a soft smile. "He's really something."

Seifer smiled at Squall. "Yeah, he is. You like him then?" Squall blushed slightly, which made Seifer laugh. "I'll take that as a yes. Anyway are you coming over tonight?" Squall nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

Later than evening Zell had just washed the black hair dye out of his hair. He had already taken out the coloured contact lenses. There was a knock at the front door and Zell went to answer it. It was Squall. Zell held the door open and let the brunette in. Zell closed the door. "Seifer, Squall's here." Zell shouted upstairs. Zell was about to head back upstairs himself when Squall grabbed his wrist. Zell turned to Squall. "What?"

"Why don't you stay down here?" Suggested Squall.

Zell was going to say no but he thought about it. It wouldn't be so bad to stay downstairs with Squall and Seifer. Zell nodded. "Okay." Squall smiled. Zell noticed it wasn't the same predatory smile he gave Zell before. It was a nicer, friendlier smile. Zell thought it made the brunette look more attractive. Seifer had come downstairs and saw Squall holding Zell's wrist. The tall blonde smiled. Things seemed to have calmed down between the two of them. Seifer put an arm around Zell's shoulder.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Smiled Seifer. Squall let go of Zell's wrist and Zell pushed Seifer's arm off his shoulder.

"I'm not a kid." Said Zell huffy.

"I know. Its about Rinoa." Zell looked up at Seifer. Zell had wanted to know what the deal was with that girl.

"Alright." The three moved into the living room and sat on the couches.

"Okay. It all kind of started about two and a half years ago." Started Seifer. "At the time I was dating Rinoa. I had loved her and we had been together for a few years. Then out of the blue she says she wants to break up. I'll be honest she hurt me greatly. Then about a week later she was dating Squall. Of course I got angry. I had thought Squall had stolen Rinoa away from me. Which in truth Rinoa had been bugging Squall to go out with her ages before we broke up. He just said yes so she would stop bugging him." Seifer turned to Squall. "Do you want to take over?" Squall nodded.

"After a month or so of being together I fell in love with Rinoa. During and after that time Seifer started picking fights with me. One of the times caused us to scar each others heads." Said Squall pointing at his scar. "Seifer hated me because he thought I had stole Rinoa from him and I hate Seifer because he was picking fight with me. My relationship with Rinoa was great. After about a year Rinoa moved in with me. Which didn't really bother me at the time but thinking about it she only even went out with me because I'm rich. But anyway that's off track. Almost another year after that I found a letter on my fridge from Rinoa. In it, it said that she was moving back in with her parents who had moved across the country. And that was it. She left me with no reason. Now she's back and she wants to start where she left me." Squall looked really hurt. And Zell could tell the brunette was finding it hard to talk about.

Seifer had noticed Squall's hurt too. "After that Squall and me still fought but after a while we wondered why we were fighting. We talked about how Rinoa and screwed with our emotions. Because of what happened we became friends. Squall then became the school slut. And you kind of know everything after that." Zell nodded. It explained why both of them looked so hurt.

"She's an evil girl." Said Zell. Seifer nodded. Squall didn't respond and he still looked really hurt. Talking about what had happen must have brought up his emotions. Zell felt compelled to hug the brunette so that's what he did. He got up and sat next to Squall and hugged him. Squall crumbled into Zell's arms. The brunette's shoulders shook. Zell felt his shirt getting wet and he realised that Squall was crying.

This way a totally different side to Squall that Zell hadn't seen. Zell rested his head on top of Squall's. "It's okay to cry." Zell said softly. Squall sniffed and let out a small sob. Something in Zell broke. He never wanted Squall to feel this way again. He would stop that Rinoa witch before she ever got the chance to hurt Squall again.


	4. Shattered

The next day at school Zell, Seifer and Squall walked down the corridor together. Zell had kind of befriended Squall after finding out about Rinoa and all the stuff she did. Zell agreed to pretend to be dating Squall when Rinoa was about, so that she would leave the brunette alone. 

They talked together but Zell took Squall's hand when he saw Rinoa up ahead. Zell found it a bit strange that it didn't bother him that it was Squall. Maybe it was because he understood the taller youth better. Who knows? Rinoa noticed Squall and walked up to him and smiled sweetly. "Hi, Squallie!" Squall noticeably cringed. Zell noticed that she was going to reach for the brunette's arms.

"What do you think your doing?" Zell asked. Rinoa stopped what she was doing and turned to Zell, confused.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Zell rolled his eyes. "I'm Squall's boyfriend." Zell said smugly.

"You're the guy from yesterday." She said. Zell nodded. "Your blonde? Squall hates blondes."

Zell snorted. "He actually prefers blonde." Rinoa looked surprised at this.

"Squall tell, him he's wrong!" She said. Squall tightened his grip on Zell's hand. Squall didn't looked like he wasn't going to say anything.

Zell rolled his eyes at Rinoa again. "Give up." He said to her.

Rinoa glared at Zell. "He still loves me. I know it."

Zell raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well if he still loves you would he do this." Zell turned to face Squall. He pulled the front of Squall t-shirt and pulled the brunette to him. Zell kissed the brunette deeply. The whole corridor of the school gasped. So did Rinoa.

Zell ran his tongue along Squall's lower lip, and Squall opened his mouth. They battled tongues together. Zell wrapped his arms around Squall's neck and he could feel the brunette wrap his arms around Zell. Zell didn't know why he did kiss Squall but once he started he couldn't pull himself away. But he had too. Zell stopped the kiss and turned to Rinoa with a smirk. She looked absolutely disgusted. She glared at Zell and left them. Zell sighed and distanced himself slightly from Squall.

For the rest of the day Zell couldn't bring himself to speak to Squall.

* * *

Zell waited outside the school for Seifer. His teacher had decided to let them out a little bit early, so Zell sat of the wall next to the school entrance. He was sitting there watching the sky when he was suddenly a hand went around his mouth. He tried to struggle but whoever had him grabbed his arms painfully behind his back. "What now?" Said a male voice. Zell didn't recognise it at all.

"Let's take him to the games hall." Said other male voice. They tried to put a gag over Zell's mouth put Zell struggled so much they couldn't. "Damn it. Stay still."

"No way!" Shouted Zell. Once he said that the gag was tied around his head, across his mouth. "Het he ho!" Said Zell, with a muffled voice.

The pair dragged him towards the games hall. Zell turned and tried to get a look at his attackers but couldn't see them. He wondered why no one stopped them. The school seemed deserted. Once they got to the games hall Zell heard the door being locked. "What should we do with him?" Asked the first male.

The second one 'hummed'. "We should use him so that Squall will never want him again." Zell went eyes wide. He hoped they weren't going to do what he thought they were going to do.

* * *

Squall and Seifer stood outside the school waiting for Zell. "Where is he?" Asked Seifer to no one in particular. Squall looked about for the short blonde.

"Maybe he headed home already." Suggested the brunette.

"He said he would wait for us." Said Seifer. "I hope nothings happened to him."

"Well maybe we should ask about." Said Squall as he saw a guy walking past. Seifer stopped the guy.

"Hey have you seen a short blonde haired guy about?" Asked Seifer worriedly.

The guy looked confused. "Who?"

"The guy who was making out with me in the corridor." Said Squall. Recognition crossed the guy's face. "Yeah I've seen him. Some guys grabbed him and took him down to the games hall."

"Grabbed him?" Said Seifer shocked as he took off towards the hall. Squall thanked the guy and took off after Seifer.

"What's wrong?" Asked the brunette.

"If they grabbed Zell that can't be good." They reached the games hall and the door was locked. Seifer took a few steps back then ran at the door and rammed against it. He hit off the door hard and it didn't budge. Seifer was going to ram it again. Squall touched Seifer's shoulder. He was going to help. The pair ran together and rammed at the door. It fell open and the pair fell on the ground. They stood up and listened.

Seifer picked up the muffled sound of shouting. Seifer followed the sound and Squall followed him. They got to the male changing room and saw what the noise was about. Zell was on the floor struggling with his trousers around his ankles. There were two other guys, looking like they were about to take advantage of the blonde.

After Seifer saw that his vision went red. He could see himself punching the guys and shouting at them to never touch Zell again. The guys fled from the building. Seifer torn off the rope on Zell's hands and the gag on his mouth. Once Zell was free he righted him trousers and hugged Seifer. Squall was still in the doorway. He didn't know what to do so he just stood there.

Zell hung on to Seifer for dear life. Seifer rubbed the shorter blonde's back to comfort the blonde. "Why me?" Whispered Zell into Seifer's chest. "What did I do to deserve this again?"

"Zell." Squall whispered as he walked closer to the blondes.

Zell turned and glared at Squall. He stormed to Squall and grabbed the front of the brunette's shirt. "This is your fault!" Zell shouted glaring at the brunette.

Seifer tried to pull Zell away from Squall. "Zell."

"No. It's his fault. If you hadn't started chasing me they wouldn't have tried to rape me!" Shouted Zell. He pulled Squall's shirt so that they were inches apart. "They said they were going to do me so bad that you wouldn't want me anymore. Well they've done a good job because I **never** want to see you again!"

"Zell you don't mean that." Protested Seifer.

Zell turned on Seifer. "I do! It's all his fault!" Zell pushed Squall away. Squall looked slightly hurt. The brunette turned as if to go but he stopped.

"I never wanted any of that to happen." Squall said quietly.

Zell crossed his arms over his chest. "Well it did." He said angrily. Squall left the room. Zell was still angry. [It's all Squalls' fault. They thought they had a chance with him because he picked them once. If he never picked anyone I wouldn't have to watch my back now. Thought Zell.

"Zell." Said Seifer softly. "You know it's not Squall's fault."

"It is." Zell said in a voice that meant he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

* * *

Later that evening the door was knocked and Seifer went to answer it. Squall stood outside fidgeting. "How's Zell?" He asked.

Seifer sighed. "Still angry. He's upstairs right now. Come in." Squall hesitantly went into the house. The pair moved to sit in the living room. Seifer noticed Squall's slightly hurt look in his eyes. "I'm sure didn't mean anything." Reassured Seifer.

"I guess but I don't understand. He wasn't angry before he saw me. He said 'again'. What did he mean?" Asked Squall. Seifer cringed. He had promised Zell he wouldn't tell anyone what had happened to him when he was younger but maybe if Squall knew it would make things easier.

Seifer wasn't sure what to do but he trusted Squall not to tell anyone else. "If I tell you, you have to keep it between us." Squall nodded. Seifer breathed in. "When Zell was younger, much younger, he used to stay at my house a lot." Explained Seifer. "He was a very hyperactive kid and his mum couldn't handle him. So he stayed over at my house with my dad and me. When Zell was about four or five my dad…" Seifer didn't know if he should continue. "He took advantage of Zell."

Squall's eyes went wide. "You mean…?"

"Yeah he raped Zell. After that Zell wasn't cheery or happy or just the way he was before. It had affected him really badly. His mum never found out about it and Zell not comfortable telling her. But after quiet a few years Zell got into Martial Arts. It gave him a chance to prove that he would never be taken advantage of again." Seifer stopped. Squall was still listening but looked shocked. "Later after Zell got his black belt, Zell's mum met this guy, Brad. At first Zell didn't mind Brad but then Brad did exactly what my dad did to him. That's why Zell moved in with me to get away from-" Seifer heard a sob and looked up. Zell was at the doorway with tears in his eyes.

"You told him?" Zell looked really hurt and Seifer mentally hit himself for saying anything. "You promised me you wouldn't." Zell turned and ran up the stairs.

"Zell!" Seifer shouted after the blonde.


	5. Bye bye, Rinoa

Zell ran up the stairs and slammed his door shut. He grabbed his chair and put it under the door handle so the door couldn't be opened. Zell jumped on to his bed and hugged his pillow. There was loud knocking coming from his door and the handle was moving but lucky for Zell the door didn't open. "Zell. I'm sorry." Came Seifer's voice.

"No your not!" Shouted Zell from his bed. "If you were you wouldn't have said anything to him."

"Zell."

"Don't Zell me. Your a liar Seifer Almasy!"

"Zell you know I didn't mean to hurt you." Seifer said honestly.

"But you did. You promised me you wouldn't tell but as soon as you get the chance you go tell him!"

"Zell." The door handle was moving again. "Zell let me in."

"No!"

"Come on, Zell."

"No I'm not opening the stupid door. You liar." Seifer sighed in frustration.

"Zell." It was Squall's voice.

"What do you want?" Zell asked grumpily.

"Seifer was just trying to help you." Said Squall. "He wants what's best for you."

Zell got out of his bed and went straight for his door. "Well he should think more about what's 'best for me' because so far it's done me no good at all." Zell had forgotten Squall was in the house.

"Okay maybe I should think about things more before I say anything." Agreed Seifer. Zell humped and crossed his arms over his chest. "Could you open the door so we could talk about this face to face?"

"I'm quite happy talking like this." Retorted Zell.

"Zell please." Pleaded Seifer.

"Nope. Not moving." Seifer growled.

"Zell." Said Squall. "If you come out I'll stop chasing after you, if that's what you want." Squall sound sad and Zell felt sad too. He didn't want Squall to stop chasing him. He had actually started to like the brunette. If he hadn't been attacked that day they might have been together already.

"Zell." Seifer said sounding confused.

"What if I don't want you to stop chasing me?" Said Zell. He could imagine the surprise on both of their faces.

"You like me?" Asked Squall.

"Yeah. I like you." Admitted Zell. He moved and opened the door a bit. "And I was a bit harsh about blaming you. It wasn't really your fault but at the time it felt like it should have been."

Squall smiled and Zell felt warm inside. "I'm happy that you forgive me." Zell smiled back. "And the kiss earlier was really nice." Zell blushed.

There was a knock at the front door. All three boys went to the banister and leaned over. Who would be knocking on Seifer's door? "Come out Squall. I know you're here." Came Rinoa's voice. Squall was frozen. She had managed to track him down.

Zell groaned. "Not her. Doesn't she get it?"

"What are we going to do?" Asked Seifer. "None of us want her here." The other two agreed. Zell got an idea and quickly striped to his boxers. "What are you going, Zell?" Seifer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just trust me. I've got and idea. Both of you strip to your boxers too and wait up here. Seifer do you have handcuffs or rope?" Seifer looked confused.

"Yeah." He said slowly.

"Get them and wait for me to shout yours." He messed up his own hair and pinched his neck. A red mark showed up that looked like a love bite. "How do I look?"

"Like you've just had sex." Said Squall. Zell smiled.

"That's what I was going for." Zell walked down the stairs and opened the door looking annoyed. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to speak to Squall." She said firmly.

"Squall's a bit tied up at the moment." Smirked Zell.

Rinoa stomped her foot. "I want to see him now." Zell rolled his eyes.

"Seifer can you please unhand cuff Squall. And could you both come down here. Oh and put some clothes on." Shouted Zell. The pair both came down the stairs in their boxers. Zell noticed red marks around Squall's wrists. It looked liked he really had been handcuffed. Zell lifted up Squall's wrists to inspect them. "Did I put them on too tight?" Asked Zell.

Squall nodded. "A little." Zell kissed Squall's wrists.

"Better?" Squall nodded with a small smile. "The girl wants to speak to you."

"My name's Rinoa." She said huffily.

"Yeah whatever." Said Zell as he took Squall's hand in his.

"Hi Squallie." Squall winced at the nickname. He had always hated that name. "I was wondering if we could get back together." Squall tightened his grip on Zell's hand.

"He has me." Said Zell.

"Please Squall wouldn't love another man." Sneered Rinoa.

"I would." Squall said very quietly.

"Huh?" Rinoa tilted her head. "Squall?"

"I'm not getting back together with you. Not after what you did." Squall shook his head. "We ended when you left."

"But I still love you!" Rinoa's eyes went wide. "And you still love me!"

"I don't love you Rinoa."

Rinoa turned to Zell. "You did this to him. You-"

"Don't blame Zell." Rinoa turned back to Squall. "If you want someone to blame then blame yourself. If you didn't leave we would probably be still together."

"But Squall!" Tears were running down the girls face.

"I'm with Zell. And I'm not going to ever cheat on him. Unlike you I care about his feelings." Squall glared at Rinoa. Rinoa tried to say something.

"I hate you, Zell." Rinoa turned on Zell. "He was mine."

"Tch, like you could ever own a person." Zell said. "Leave now. We don't want you here." Rinoa glared at Zell and turned and ran down the street. Zell closed the door and sighed in relief.

He was tackled and found himself on the floor with Squall on top of him. "Thank you Zell."

Zell blushed at their position. "It was no problem. I'm just glad she's gone." Squall nodded and got up. He helped Zell up too. Seifer was grinning at the pair. He put his arms around both their shoulders.

"I guess that means you two are together?" Asked Seifer.

Squall and Zell looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah it does." Said Zell.

"Oh Seifer." Said Squall. "There was something I was meaning to ask you?"

"Yeah? What is it?" Relied Seifer.

"I was wondering if you would mind if I moved in." Squall asked.

"Are you finally selling your house?" Squall nodded. "Yeah fine by me. Zell?"

Zell smiled. "I don't mind either."

Squall smiled back. "Great."

* * *

That weekend the three made their way to Squall's house to pick up the few things he did want to keep. Zell stood at the gate in front of Squall's house. "It's huge!" Said Zell. It was indeed huge. 

Squall laughed. "This is the first time you've seen it."

"I can see how it could get lonely." Said Zell as Squall lend him by the hand into the house. "With so many rooms and stuff."

"Yeah it's a very quiet house." They entered the house and Zell stared at the interior. It was more impressive than even the size of the house. Zell stopped his staring and started to wonder about Squall's family. It didn't seem like the brunette had any.

Zell wasn't sure if he should ask about it or not. He decided to let it go for the moment. The blondes followed Squall to the brunette's bedroom. "Right, Zell could you put all my clothes from the wardrobe into this bag. I don't care if there folded just shove them all in." Zell took the suitcase. He opened the wardrobe and laugh when he saw all of Squall's clothes. "What?"

"It's all leather!" Zell laughed harder. He had guessed Squall had a leather fetish. All the clothes were exactly the same too.

"It's not that funny." Said Squall.

"I know." Zell stopped his laughed and started to pack the suitcase. Seifer and Squall worked on the rest of Squall's stuff. Once Zell had finished packing he looked around Squall's room. He saw a photo frame and picture on the windowsill. Zell picked up the picture and looked at it.

In the picture were a man and woman. The man was holding a ten-year old girl and the woman was holding a eight-year old boy. Zell thought they looked quite alike. Zell was sure the little boy was Squall. It must have been the brunette's family. "That's the last picture taken of them." Zell hadn't realised Squall was behind him.

"Is this your family?" Asked Zell. Squall nodded. "What happened to them?"

"There was a car accident about a month after that picture was taken. I was in the car at the time. They way the car was hit my mum and sister died on impact. My dad was seriously injured and never recovered. I only had a few injures but a was basically fine. My dad lived for about 2 weeks before his body gave up. I was eight years old at the time."

"What happened after that?" Pried Zell.

"I was sent to live with my snobby aunt and uncle. I hated it there. They didn't like me very much either. When I was old enough I ran away and started living here. This house was put in my name after my dad died. I've been here ever since and my aunt and uncle have never tried to look for me." Explained Squall.

"It'll be better now though." Said Seifer. "You're moving in with us." Squall smiled.

"Yeah. Much better."

* * *

Please Review. I'm coming up for my 500th review. Whoever gets it can request something from me? Either something you would like to see happen or a one-shot . 


	6. Irvine

Squall was at his locker and changing around his books. The corridor was pretty quiet and he was on his own. It was after school and Zell and Seifer had headed on home ahead. Squall smiled to himself thinking about everything that had happened before. He and Zell were together and doing well. Squall was having a bit of a hard time holding himself back from pushing Zell too much. His hormones were going crazy.

After living with having a new bed partner everyday, moving to having no sex for ages was really taking a toll on Squall's ability to hold back. He had promised to Zell that he wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want and he had planned to stick by that. But he had no idea how long he could last in that state.

He was tapped on the shoulder and he closer his locker as he turned around. He saw a face he hadn't ever seen before. "Hi, Squall." The tall long haired brunette said. "Umm, this is kind of embarrassing but could you give something to Seifer for me?"

Squall watched as the taller brunette blushed a little and dig out a piece of paper and a pen. The taller wrote down something and handed it to Squall. Squall examined the paper and smiled seeing a phone number and name on the paper. "Irvine. I'm guessing that's you?" Squall asked as his brow quirked up.

"Yeah." Irvine said blushing more and nodding. "Mm if he's interested or just wants to hang out or something, he could… call me." Squall smirked at hearing that. Squall looked the brunette in front of him over and knew Seifer would definitely be calling. This Irvine was Seifer's type.

"I'll make sure he gets this, Irvine." Squall said with a happy smirk. "I will definitely make sure he gets this." Irvine nodded once and quickly left his whole face red. Squall smirked wider as he turned and left the school building. He looked at the piece of paper as he walked home. He let himself in a dropped his bag at the side of the door.

"You took your time," Zell called from the living room. He knelt on the couch with his elbows resting on the back of the couch.

"Someone came up to give me something." Zell looked about Squall and saw the piece of paper. He bit the side of his lip in worry. Squall smiled softly and kissed Zell's cheek. "It's for Seifer." Squall smirked playfully. "Seifer!"

"What do you want?" Seifer came to the doorway from the kitchen, while tying his half white apron around his waist. Seifer eyed the piece of paper that Squall was holding up. "What's that?"

"It's for you. From a guy... what was his name?" Squall said tapping his chin. "Irke, Irvin."

"Irvine." Seifer breathed before launching himself at the note.

"Whoo. Boy you really want this note. Why? Got an interest in this guy?" Squall teased jumping out of the way and standing on the couch, one foot on the arm and one on the back.

Seifer stood on the couch to try and grab the note from Squall's hand. Normally he would be able to as he was taller but the note seemed to be just out of reach. "He's just a guy from my chemistry class," Seifer said reaching out as far a he could.

"'Just a guy'? With that sudden movement I don't believe he's 'just a guy'. Tell me," Squall retorted enjoying seeing Seifer uncomfortable. It wasn't often that Squall got opportunities like this.

"He's my chemistry partner," Seifer said before he turned to Zell to see if he would help him. Zell shook his head and moved out the way to watch from a safe distance.

"And from what I seen he looks like your type," Squall commented.

"I don't have a type," Seifer replied looking back to the note.

"You do. Brunette with hair that's long enough to play with. Reasonably tall, not taller than you. Fit and has to be easy to talk to," Squall said smirking wider. "From what I saw he was perfect,"

"Squall," Seifer said glaring up at his friend. "Just give me the note."

"Answer one question first," Squall said getting very close to Seifer's face. "Why didn't you tell me about him?" Squall asked suddenly very serious.

"I," Seifer stopped to think what to say.

"We're best friends, right? So why didn't you?" Squall probed.

"I thought you might have taken an interest in him. I only started talking to him while you were in your 'sleeping with everyone' phase. Then I just forgot to mention him. I didn't do it on purpose, well not later," Seifer admitted. "Can I please have the note?" Seifer held out his hand.

Squall leaned back and handed Seifer the note. "I wouldn't have slept with him."

"Oh?" Seifer jumped off the couch and walked to the telephone. "And why not? Just for curiosity."

"He's a virgin. You know my policy on virgins," Squall replied jumping off the couch and sitting on it. Zell moved to sit next to him. Seifer nodded and dialled the telephone before disappearing into the kitchen with it.

"What was your policy?" Zell asked.

"Not to get involved with them. They get... clingy and sort of infatuated after there first time. Not what I was looking for at all," Squall explained.

"Oh. So I guess you still had principles then," Zell smiled.

"Of course! I'm not some heartless, unfeeling bastard." Squall said nodding once to himself. Squall turned in his seat to look through to the kitchen. He smirked when he turned back to Zell. "Want to listen into Seifer's conversation?"

Zell grinned back. "Sure."

Both of the boys went to the archway to the kitchen and peeked inside. Seifer had the phone held between his shoulder and his ear. He was smiling softly as he make dinner for the three of them. He chuckled. "Yeah I know what you mean. What about next time I'll grab the Potassium and you will the sink in the teacher's desk with water? That will sure distract him for a while," Seifer laughed. "Of course we will but it would be worth it. That bastard deserves it, and you know it."

Squall and Zell looked to each other smiling. This was the first time either of them had seen Seifer so happy looking. Zell watched the side of Seifer's face and saw a small blush at something Irvine must have said.

"Oh come on. That's not true," Seifer replied. "I'm not the hottest guy in that class."

Zell smile at Seifer. He hoped that something good would happen for Seifer. The tall blonde deserved something good to happen to him. Even better if it came in the form of an attractive brunette.

"Okay fine. I'll believe you if... you come on a date with me?" Seifer asked looking a little worried about asking. "Really? Great!" Seifer grinned and put down his knife to hold the phone in his hand. "How does tomorrow night sound? We could catch a movie then go for a meal?" Seifer turned to leaned against the counter top. Zell and Squall quickly moved to behind the archway. "Great I'll see you at seven, here then... okay bye." Seifer click a button on the phone and walked through the archway to see Zell and Squall leaning against the wall trying to look innocent. "What did you hear?" Seifer asked crossing his arms.

"You have a date," Zell said with a toothy grin.

"Well yeah. What else?" Seifer said looking to Squall. "If anything."

"He thinks you're the hottest guy in your class and you plan to make a big boom someday in class," Squall said. "That's all we hear."

"Good. Not much then." Seifer walked passed them and hung the phone back on the holder.

"Was there more? Aw shame." Squall sighed. "Missed blackmailing opportunity." Seifer looked at Squall and raised an eyebrow. "Kidding!"

The doorbell rang and Zell left the two to go and get it. He opened the door and his eyes went wide. 'Oh crap.' He thought.

* * *

Please Review. I'm coming up for my 500th review. Whoever gets it can request something from me? Either something you would like to see happen or a one-shot . 


End file.
